bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Big Sister
Little Sisters surviving underwater? I keep reading that there's a scene in where you can see a Big Sister swimming with a Little Sister in her back cage just outside a window in Pauper's Drop, but I've played through that area countless times and I don't see a Little Sister. I can't find any videos of this scene either, but I am DYING to see it for myself- can anyone help?! >__<;;; --( 22:30, January 3, 2012 (UTC)) dunno if ya found it yet but thought id add this anyway. now when u go into the market after trying to enter the Sinclair Delux, you will see a Rosie fighting Splicers, now strate ahead walk until you find two paths on goes strate ahead then left the other is to ur right. keap onging strate ahead but be fast and watch the window if your fast enough ur see her. she swims past with the sister in the cage and its easy to miss. 10:54, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Big Sister/Little sister realationship Soooo, do the Big Sister(s) carry little sisters around with them like the big daddys do or are they completly sole and alone when it comes to harvesting more adam? and do you have to sometimes battle a Big Sister to get to a little sister? I saw in a video on 1up.com that showed a big sister swimming with a little sister on its back in the cage, whats the deal? --User:Samsam424 :No way, Rapture is 6 miles under the ocean, Little sister could never survive in those conditions. Though ironically can survive blows from multiple splicers and bomb explosions. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 07:54, 23 December 2009. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! ::well then if a Little Sister can't survive under those conditions how does the Big Sister smuggle the new little sisters down from the surface seeing as the Bathesperes can only be used by Ryan he alive?----User:Samsam424 :::Actually, when they were once normal girls the couldn't but as a little sister they could. :::Naruto fan 6 21:35, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Nfan 6 ::::Well since Sofia Lamb now rules Rapture, she controls everything including bathyspheres plus the big sister took little girls from surface into the submarine at the ending of Bioshock—The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 15:56, 26 January 2010. Please sign your posts with ~~~~!. ::::The Six Miles under the ocean is from a demented/insane Splicer saying it . Its probably more like 600 feet - which is more than enough (actually 6 feet under the ocean is enough for a Little Sister to drown successfully). I suppose that since they can self-repair that might make them (LS) a little more resistant to being under water for a little too long (or who knows, there might be a little air tube provided for them in that back rig....) Testxyz 08:25, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Little/Big Sister Invunerability?! I'd like to address the last trivia fact on this article - I'm sure I remember Tenenbaum saying that the Sisters had rapid cellular regeneration, but they CAN be killed, as harvesting them proves. I suggest some debate over the matter, the majority decision decides whether the fact stays or not. Bluevane 19:40, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, Little Sisters can only die from just being harvested and that's it but big sisters, you need to take them down in battle, they die from just maximum damage and low health because their age is limiting the regenerating process and the being built up in them, as the slug is aging inside of them and is slow at keeping their host alive so thus, they die. Naruto fan 6 01:22, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Nfan 6 ::Exactly. Once they reach a certain age, they stop being able to produce ADAM like Little Sisters can, and it's the huge reserves of ADAM that they produce that makes the Little Sisters invulnerable; their damaged cells are replaced with ADAM cells almost immidiately.FrauKraut 01:47, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Quotes Can someone point me to the source of this quote: "This monster you chase, she is like the golden story, not understanding the thing that she does. She is taking girls and turning them into...creatures like her. All of this...it is my fault." I don't recall it from the game, and I've played the first couple of levels 4 or 5 times. Sledgehammerx 22:04, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :That quote is from the video "Hunting the big sister" (CallumFreeman 22:36, February 23, 2010 (UTC)) ::I believe it was taken from the test level shown for trailers. ::[[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 00:20, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, she will only say this to you at the beginning of the game, if you have the Adaptive Training turned on from the options menu. There are actually a few radio messages that will only play with this feature on. Most state the obvious for a veteran Bioshock player, but those who are playing part two first are gaining valuable story information.Kumasaki 08:33, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::I have played through the first few levels of the game with Adaptive Training on just to test this, and I never heard Tenenbaum say that. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 10:31, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, that's from the first few trailers when there was still just one Big Sister. I think it was "golem story," too, which would make sense given the context and the source.FrauKraut 01:47, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Teleportation? I really have to argue with the article on this one. It says, They are only seen using this ability in a handful of scripted situations throughout the game; most notably when two appear in a last-ditch effort to keep Delta away from Eleanor. But I have clearly witnessed a Big Sister teleporting in battle. I was in Siren Alley fighting the Sister that appears after saving/harvesting the Little Sisters. Her health was getting low and a Rumbler joined the fight. After seeing the Rumbler, I take off for dear life (as I was low on health as well). After getting away and grabbing some FAKs and EVE Hypos, I see the Big Sister teleport twenty feet or so away from me. The battle continues... The point is, it did teleport and I think this article should reflect this. Are there any arguments to the contrary? EDlTʘR •taIk• 06:22, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :I have only witnessed those times of scripted teleporting. It is awesome to know that they actually teleport. That makes them even worthier foes. :[[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 06:49, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, they do teleport, I had much the same situation, except a Spider Splicer started hooking the Big Sister, so she threw a fireball at him, and when he fell down,teleported to him, executed him. ::And that opened her up to a shotgun in the face, since she was about half health. Archr505 07:26, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I believe they do. Once one killed me and I repawned in a Vita chamber quite distant from the location I died in. The game told me that the Sister was comeing. Instead of running to my location, she teleported, I believe it might only be used aas a way to get her to you if she is far away, to save time and give the player the same amount of time to prepare, so they can't just place a bagillion traps all over the place. CR8ZY-Ar@B"Dancin' on Glass." 02:17, March 26, 2010 (UTC) How can anyone tell if she's angry anyway? Honestly, how can anyone tell if she's angry, if her 'eye' (the glowing red thing on the front of her helmet) is always glowing anyway, and if we saw their faces, their real eyes would be glowing too, soo, honestly, other than her trying to kill you (the player), and her warning cry (a high pitched screech), how can you tell anyway if that big dot is always glowing?Naruto fan 6 01:34, March 5, 2010 (UTC)N fan 6 :I think she is always angry, just period. (because she only comes when the player screws up the ADAM process by harvesting or saving. The scripted times when we see her, she's fleeing from us, has taken a little sister from us etc)-AL :- :Teenage angst coupled with Multiple Plasmid capabilities ... :"Momma Lamb just doesnt understand !!! MAKES ME WANT TO SCREAM !!!!!!!!!!" : 01:12, July 24, 2014 (UTC) What do they need little sisters for? Other than to keep the ecology in check, what are the little sisters for (to the big sisters)? Have they lost their ability to find ADAM or what? I don't think really need little sisters, unless they need something to do with them and the wrist mounted needle, that proves they need it for something but if the need little sisters to find ADAM, that doesn't make any sense.Naruto fan 6 11:28, March 5, 2010 (UTC)Nfan 6 :The Big sisters are there to make sure they aren't moved off of their normal routes. GeneralOwnage55 Message Box 12:05, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Besides that, it seems one of their main jobs is to recover stolen ADAM, as implide by a P.A. annoucment: "This is doctor Sofia lamb, with a message for the people. Remember, Big sister is always watching. To steal ADAM is to steal from the Rapture family. YOUR family." Arabsbananas 22:54, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::-- ::Ironic since Sofia Lamb gets her followers to 'volunteer' to kill themselves to supply ADAM for her delusional project. And the 'fresh' bodies YOU get to have your LS harvest dont appear to be part of these Lamb 'sacrifices' , so how did they die? (I thought The Family was supposed to have ended all the violence in Rapture.) Testxyz 08:34, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Another Strategy for taking down big sisters. I could not contribute this information to the section, so i decided to put it here. I have played the game on hard, and was able to use this method only using two health packs(I ony had two ugrades on health.) Its really effective, and if you are interested in posting it on the page, be my guest. *If you have your drill upgraded in fuel efficiency and damage increase, drill dash, a full tank, and electricity plasmid, the following strategy proves to be quite effective: If you are planning to fight in close combat, move into a corridor and prepare to ambush the Big Sister (hide so that you are seen in any of the entrances). When she appears, you have a few seconds to attack her before she strikes(Big Sisters are prone to stare at Delta a few seconds before they attack.) Use the drill dash to stun and pin her against the wall. While using the drill to deal heavy damage and keeping her pinned, use the shock plasmid to keep her paralyzed. Before you know it, she is down. Saves ammo for all your other weapons, and can be done with minimum health loss if done properly. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 23:01, 22 March 2010. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Since Little Sisters can survive underwater... Since Big sisters are li'l sisters but older but why do they need oxygen tanks, if little sisters can survive underwater? Naruto fan 6 20:13, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Nfan 6 Well, i'd think it's related to how little sisters are immune to damage but big sisters arn't. I always thought that when they get older, some of their abilites either weakend or where lost altogether due to the changes from puberty. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091201175140/bioshock/images/thumb/f/f7/80.png/20px-80.png El Ammo Bandito, "¿Sería tan amable?" 18:50, January 4, 2012 (UTC) They arent immune or how do you Harvest them ??? Without their 'slug' they arent immune any more... Are Big Sisters friendly to some? Are Big Sisters friendly to Little Sisters only or with Big Daddies also? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 23:41, 2010 April 24. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :The AI of the Big Sisters seems to ignore Big Daddies completely unless you Hypnotize one to attack them. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 08:45, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Big Sister Question? If Big Sisters are grown up Little Sisters, how would they take the grown up Little Sisters from their Big Daddy protectors?~Max26 :Maybe the Little Sisters outlived the Big Daddies, maybe they were in the vents when they grew up, or maybe they just weren't assigned to an insane Alpha Series - 16807 Compunctious Transgression ::Lamb took the Big Sisters out of circulation during the Civil War. She'd lead groups of her followers out from Persephone to capture Little Sisters who were vulnerable and take them back to her hideout to produce ADAM for her. They grew up to the point where they were no longer useful for ADAM production, and so they were reconditioned into the Big Sisters to help protect the dwindling supply of active Little Sisters.FrauKraut 01:53, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::--- ::"Big Sisters out of circulation during the Civil War" -- they didnt exist yet (Little Sisters you mean??) ::Control probably more by default, with the Little Sisters based out of Fontaine Futuristics or Persephone (home and extraction sites). The audio diaries say that bad juju in the ADAM started to make them rebellious (plus also turning into teenagers didnt help) causing Sofia fairly late to have to start kidnapping children from the Surface. ::Despite how the game presents, Sofia Lamb may only have controlled a small part of the entire City (the AE map shows only a southern end of the City and we go thru some pretty marginal parts of what Rapture was). Many people likely would not fall for Sofias psychobabble and 'Family' BS and if she tried to force them she would have found many who were more capable than she was at fighting. ::Other factions in Rapture likely had their own (new) Little Sisters and Big Daddies still (Point Promethius had facilities) -- and maybe Big Sisters as well. Testxyz 08:50, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Incorrect Information about Glitches? The "Bugs/Glitches" section says that it is "possible, though difficult" to get double the ADAM drops from Big Sisters by letting her corpse turn into a Lockbox. I've played the game a few times, and no matter how many splicers or Big Daddies (whose corpses can become Lockboxes right in front of you) you kill after a Big Sister, I've always found her body in the same place I killed her - she's never turned into a Lockbox. In Siren Alley, given that I usually leave the Big Daddies in Pauper's Drop for after I get the Research Camera and take my time being careful with stuff, the Big Sister shows up after I rescue the first Little Sister in the map. I kill her near the beginning of Siren Alley, and her body remains where I left her even after I flood the place on my way to Dionysus Park. Big Sisters' corpses never turn into Lockboxes, so that section is incorrect. Master Metallix 00:56, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Hypnotize Unneffective? At one point in the article it states that hypnotize is uneffective against Big Sisters. I would like to say that this is not true, at least in the fight in Outer Persephone. I always use hypnotize on the two Big Sisters to make them fight each other until one dies, making the fight a lot easier. Sincerely, Trace Barkley 16:11, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :I think it means that they can't be hypnotized into being on your team. But you're right they can be enraged with the lower level plasmid.MarcoDelMarco 21:10, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, I remember trying to hypnotize/enrage the sisters on hard mode in O.P. and it didn't work; they just kept attacking me. I assumed it was because your're supposed to fight them and not take the easy way out. I replayed the game on easy mode and it worked that time, but then again, it's easy mode. It's possible it was just a one-time glitch though. I should try it again on hard to confirm. Ant423 23:10, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Unanswered Questions Ok I know that its genrally accepted that Big Sisters are grown up Little Sisters but what is the process that they go through to become actaul BIG SISTERS? Are their suits steamed sealed onto their bodies? Do they go through the same voice modulation surgery as Big Daddies? We know that they are grown up Little Sisters that have become overly aggressive but there are just some many gaps after that. They screech like banshees (Something they have never done during their childhood) so I think its safe to say that they went through at least some form of voice surgery. Since Eleanor can remove her helmet maybe their suits aren't sealed onto their skin but she wasn't really put through the mental and physical conditioning to be considered an actaul Big Sister. Ohshizim15 7/13/2010 1:11 AM :My guess would be once they out grew the use of gathering ADAM, the slug simply did not die, instead it continues producing and processing ADAM in the Sisters body, but unable to return it to the system. As a result, this became a massive increase in power. While I am sure they do not carry out the behavior of the Little Sisters, the slug still does it's job of creating more ADAM, which would explain how powerful they are. The armor itself is actually scrap armor, gathered around by either the Big Sister or the Rapture Family to augment there already formidable powers. As for the voice modification and their aggressiveness, the only explanation is that they went through the same process as a Big Daddy. Remember when Sophia Lamb pumped all the Adam into Eleanor, but she was physically and mentally unaffected? The same thing most likely happened to the Big Sisters, at least the physical aspect. Eleanor did not go through the Big Daddy program, but the Big Sisters might have been sent through a modified version of it, which would have not affected their bodies, but destroyed their free will, or what ever is left of it. So quite possibly if they were to remove their armor, they would look just like Eleanor, just mentally shattered. While Sophia Lamb most likely did not pump the Big Sisters full of Adam, as this would interfere with her core goal with Eleanor, she probably allowed the Big Sisters to harvest some of the Adam around Rapture, at least just enough to make them powerful guardians. Just my guess on the whole thing. :Drill Specialist 10-30-2010 :--- Or the slug just didnt produce 20-30 times more as they did in symbiosis with the LS and thus were ineffective (besides probably becoming uncooperative teenagers) . But then you could continue on them developing abilities because of a continuous supply of ADAM they still got :Also, nothing says that BIg Daddification destroys free will, more like massively changes the behavior. :All the strength effects and Plasmid use probably would warp them physically - if not all the tumors (self repair still in effect..) --- meaning you wouldnt want to really see what theyve turned into. :Testxyz 08:58, August 22, 2013 (UTC) The 'Eye'. This may ssem rather trivial, but I noticed that a Big Sister's 'eye' glows red, while Eleanor's glows green. I found that interesting for some reason.Sweekun 01:19, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :It is. Eleanor's suit also has a much lighter color. It's a bit like when you befriend a Big Daddy or hack security: they glow green to indicate they're friendly to you. --Willbachbakal 19:59, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Rescue? Can they be rescued? Can Big Sisters be rescued?—The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 00:02, 2011 January 19. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. :In game: no. Hypothetically? Eleanor was cured of her conditioning, so I would guess that it is possible to cure the other Big Sisters, although it might require a more complicated method than the Plasmid Jack used. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 20:06, January 22, 2011 (UTC) : :I wanted to save the Big Sisters. If there was a Sequel to Bioshock 2 do you think there will be savable Big Sisters? Just wishful thinking, but still... Dark Swarmlord 20:07, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Big Sister appearance timings? Does anyone know what exactly determines when a Big Sister shows up? I understand that she's gonna show up just after I've used a vent; but I'm not getting her after the last sister, but after the'' first'' one; and it happens every time on every level without fail - Have I done something without realising?, or am I just having an 'unlucky' game here?Baziel 01:36, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I'll try my best to answer your question, but it's mostly when you Harvest or Save all of the Little Sisters in the levels that the Big Sister just warps to the closest location you're at, no matter where you are in the map. The timing is right after three Big Sister shrieks, which is around 25 seconds. As for appearing after the first Little Sister in every level, Other than Ryan Amusements, it shouldn't happen with every first Little Sister.Evans0305 05:14, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :I would assume difficulty would have something to do with it, but if that's not the case, it could either be a bug or luck. Plus Ryan Amusements doesn't really count, as there's only one Little Sister there. Dark Swarmlord 11:31, May 10, 2011 (UTC) : : :I've just finished the saviour achievement and every Big Sister I encountered in the game came after saving each levels first Little Sister (at a vent), I didn't fiddle with any of the default options, so I think I must just have been 'unlucky' - mind you the slight lack of preparation it caused ended up being balanced out by the early research points it gave me, so swings and roundabouts I suppose. Cheers Guys Baziel 21:42, May 10, 2011 (UTC) : :The only time I've had a Big Sister come after the first Little Sister in a level was because I didn't save the last LS in the prior level. That is, I captured the last Little Sister on a level but didn't save her until the next level, then the Big Sister would come. Enemy Score card? Why doesn't this page have an enemy score card like all the other Enemy pages? ─D.Ryan─ 02:47, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :I'm guessing you mean the Template:Enemybox. The reason is that no one here knows the stats of the enemies in BioShock 2, and the person who added the stats for BioShock enemies hasn't come forward. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 06:20, October 26, 2011 (UTC) this is the rellel big sister pics the proceeding comment was made by Black bern 02:18, November 12, 2011(UTC) It's good that you brought this up, and I hope someone does figure this out. And Black bern, that gallery has nothing to do with the Big Sister, especially since it relates to the first BioShock.Evans0305 04:43, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "First Contact" The paragraph "First Contact" is incorrect. The player's health does not need to be low, nor is it necessary to attack her at all. While she will leave under such conditions, if they do not come about within a certain time period, she will just leave. Therefore, the optimum strategy (since she can't be killed) is to avoid her attacks. The easiest way to do that is to keep the sculpture in the middle of the room between you and let it absorb her fire attacks. This is easy on Normal and it is possible to lose no health. On Hard, you will probably lose some health, but no where near as much as if you try to attack her. As for her leaving when "her health has become low" -- I don't think this is possible, at least not on Normal or Hard. I have tried all-out attacks which barely put a dent in her health. Maybe someone thought she was leaving due to low health when it was just the time limit expiring. If someone has lowered her health substantially, I would like to know how and on what level (Easy, Normal, Hard). Edit: Since nobody commented on this, I changed the article. 15:23, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Strategy By Area As others have said, because Big Sisters jump around a lot, making it harder to aim at them, the best strategy is to move to an enclosed area. At Ryan Amusements, after coming out of Hall Of The Future, after the Big Sister appears, it is still possible to cross the lobby, run through the Gift Shop and down the stairs to the restroom on the right (and on the run, killing a splicer who will be coming up the stairs). Then wait for BS to show. You can put traps around the walls of the restroom prior to getting the Fire plasmid. You can also setup traps in Hall Of The Future, like all of your trap rivets around doors, and up the narrow stairs. You would run just outside the door to get the BS after you and run back thru your gauntlet of traps and be ready to grenade it after its significantly weakened. At Pauper's Drop, in the Market is a room with an RPG Turret. After depositing LS, get into the room and wait near the door. When BS shows up, wait for the Turret to hit her, then freeze her with Electro Bolt to keep her from attacking the Turret. Keep repeating this until she is dead. To be safe, you can also line the room with Trap Rivets. At Siren Alley, turn in the last Little Sister at the vent overlooked by the Security Camera, then run out of the area across to the grate that winds down into some water. Go all the way to the end and wait. By this time, your drill should be upgraded and easily kill her. It may also work to run down to the Secret Lab where the turret gun can help in the fight, but the space is not as constricted and gives you less control. You should have Fountain Of Youth by this time and the water restores your health and Eve while you fight. At Dionysus Park, when it is time to send off the last Little Sister, locate the Vent closest to the Train Station, then run to the Train Station after depositing the LS. (This is a fairly long run, but there's plenty of time.) Get into the water in front of the train and wait. If you kept the Turret Gun from being destroyed when you first came to the Train Station, it will help you out. Fire all your Proximity Mines on the ground outside the steps into the water. When she appears, stay in the water and duck behind the front right side of the train when your health and/or Eve need recharging by the Fountain Of Youth. BS will never come down to attack you in that position. After this, the player can use Hypnotize 3 to get Big Daddies or Alphas to fight Big Sisters for them. 15:23, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Big Sister Immunities I haven't seen it mentioned anywhere that Big Sisters are not affected by Cyclone Traps nor Natural Camoflauge. 15:23, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Big Sister Talks!?! When i was playing the game to the point litte sister is getting ATEM or however you spell it, little sis dident shreak but something said ???: Big sister doesnt want you playing here... did she say that or was that just the game talking? 23:15, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Nope, it was a Little Sister saying that. --Evans0305 (talk) 04:32, July 20, 2012 (UTC) The Cutting Room Floor Does anybody think this would be worth adding? --Mysidian Nomad (talk) 13:15, April 19, 2013 (UTC) The second one is The Promenade from Dionysus Park, I think, so probably not. Unownshipper (talk) 22:26, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Big Sister Needle? So I was just thinking: What attaches a big sister's needle to her arm? Because it would imply that, since they drain Adam with it, it's inside their veins, yet Eleanor twists some kind of valve and it just slides off. So, is it locked on wig some kind of pressurized tube or what? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 19:42, August 21, 2013(UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Or a Crazy Straw up to their mouth -- since that was the way Little Sisters did it - absorbing ADAM from blood they swallowed. Twisting a screw type lock (to also get the gloves off) 10:46, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I wonder, what with Sofia's work on Eleanor, could a Big Sister be cured? As far as I know, Big Sisters don't go through the skin-grafting operation, so their suit could be removed. And as I already mentioned, Sofia's work may prove that they can be reconditioned. 21:11, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :But Eleanor was cured when she was still a Little Sister, right? I think Big Sisters go feral when they go through adolescence with their Little Sister mental conditioning (or the Sea Slug) still intact. :Unownshipper (talk) 21:41, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Spoiler tag image in wrong place ??? The spoiler tag image is at the bottom of this page, it should really be at the top of the page somewhere. Would someone kindly move it, if you know how to do this. Was it really Suchong who created the Little Sisters conditioning that drove them mentally to be Big Sisters? Transcript: "Here is Suchong's problem. Little Ones are repulsed by the look and smell of corpses. Must find a way to make gathering task more... attractive, maybe if we program them to see bodies as something more appealing: kitty cats, chocolate bars, some other stupid thing these children enjoy." REMOVED FROM THE GAME Suchong Identifying the problem for 'gathering' , but was he the one who implemented it (particularly after all the 'projects' dumped on him in BaS2 and his supposed virtually immediate demise). And with Alexander working on the protector bond and staying alive longer to implement it... Earlier the girls-plus-slug kept in Orphanages as ADAM generators wouldnt need that conditioning (sucking fluids out of bodies in dark wet half-dead Rapture calls for it) (Actually easy-peasy explanation - the BaS1/BaS2 versions - its just alternate bizarro Elizabeth quantum meddled Rapture - a few gogol-quark multiverse divergances difference -- so its all right, dimension-safe). I would actually have Suchong last well into the Civil War. Long enough for things to be bad enough to suggest Pheromone Control to Ryan (when it was appropriate and Ryan needing a solution) and to get alot more work done at Ryan Industries and on advanced big daddies and at Point Prometheus. It was simpler originally with events being vague, not having narrow set dates for when things happened (Suchong impaled in a desk ... but when? Or why...) Grafting I'm just wondering, are Big Sisters grafted to their suits aswell, like there ex-protectors? I know Elenor can take her suit off, but so can the Alpha Series and Jack when was turned into a Big Daddy. (As he was only partially converted)Datadoggieein (talk) 01:14, September 12, 2014 (UTC)I have the Solar Tyrant's skull in my pocket. Your point is rendered moot. I dont think it was mentioned anywhere. Delta (an Alpha) could take his helmet off (maybe not the rest) - ditto for eleanor (we dont see her walking off into the sunset sans suit at the end). The Little Sisters had incredible regenerative powers that might 'fix' any 'grafting' effects - though the Big Sisters are killable in-game (the LS couldnt be harmed normally because of game industry being afraid of claims of harming children - yet we still do under green smoke and mirrors) so the Big Sisters dont seem to have the same level of that ability. 10:56, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Not a Princess I alone noticed a mistake: when a player controls a little sister, after the gives the costume to Eleanor, the second looks like an ordinary older big sister, and not like a princess? This is mistake? --A FANDOM user, March 15, 2019 I haven't actually thought about this but it seems that you are right. As the Little Sister sees the Big Sister suit as a princess dress, the Eleanor should be seen as a princess after putting on the suit. One might note that the Little Sister briefly sees the Big Sister suit parts as their supposed to, but when that occurs, everything else changes into its normal Persephone state and when Eleanor is in her suit the surrounding is still Rapture seen from the eyes of the Little Sister. So yes, I'd say that this is a mistake. --Shacob (talk) 08:53, March 15, 2019 (UTC)